


Loving Touch for His Icy Heart

by ComeOnFord



Series: Lovers' Hands [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeOnFord/pseuds/ComeOnFord
Summary: Slight spoiler for 100Yr Quest
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: Lovers' Hands [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999696
Kudos: 17





	Loving Touch for His Icy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoiler for 100Yr Quest

Nothing could scare off Gray Fullbuster, except when it came to anything to do with feelings or relationships.

He had too little in his life. Yet he kept losing them whether he could do anything about it or not.

He lost his parents. Then he lost his mentor. Later on, he almost lost his fellow mentee. Eventually, he lost his mentor’s only daughter.

He was not heartless. He was a man who wanted simple life. Wrapping himself in a thick shell of ice and close his heart to everyone was an easy and safe option. If there was nothing important to him, there was nothing to lose. Thus no risk of going through all that shit again.

His little plan fell apart because people in Fairy Tail were irresistible. He didn’t want to be all alone deep down. Then he thought, look, there was still time for damage control. Just don’t let anyone who was not nakama in. Simples, right?

It worked for quite some years. He didn’t hang out with people other than his guild mates. He dated some girls here and there but nothing serious.

He felt safe.

Until this crazy rain woman who was determined to break in.

So he said it, but she was not quite the “rain woman” anymore. That weird rain around her had stopped since her first defeat.

He was not sure if he would still choose to defeat her had he knew that would set off the crazy stalker inside her. He probably would have done it anyway. Lucy was important to that flame bastard. He could tell.

That was the beginning of this whole disaster.

She started following him around, making him lunch boxes, making herself some voodoo doll like Gray plushies(Yes, everyone _including him_ knew about it. Damn it.), announce her love for him and all that. He should have sensed the weirdness when she told him she wanted to join the guild.

As she blended in and made friends, she seemed to lose the last bit of her self control. She came out from nowhere, or everywhere, to hug him or clung herself to his arm.

He told her off, gave her cold shoulder, refused all her presents and went on missions with Team Natsu without her. She did not seem to care and continued to give him all her affection whenever she saw him.

His heart moved a little. That felt dangerous. He refused to even think about it.

Then she told him she killed the demon that reanimated his father.

She didn’t need to tell him that. If she wanted to keep playing that silly “love Gray-sama” game, she could have asked other people to keep it as a secret. He could easily name a dozen seemingly legit reasons to convince people.

But she told him in person, right in front of the little wooden cross with his parents’ names on it.

He had to recognize that she wasn’t playing. It wasn’t blind obsession either.

He was overwhelmed by sorrow when she told him. He clutched the little piece of fabric hugged around her shoulder, felt completely lost. He collapsed and crashed into a hug, sort of.

She didn’t need to return his action. But she raised one hand to gently pat his back. The hesitated a bit, then slowly stroked his head with her other hand.

It was gentle and embracing. While he did not want to accept what life threw at him, she embraced it. He had no doubt she would disappear from his sight if he told her to do so. That was probably the only chance to get rid of her but he clung to her desperately.

It was warm between her arms. Warmer than any time he felt when fighting Natsu.

Her gentle touch reminded him of his mother and his mentor. It was love for little Gray. It was pity for poor little Gray who suffered so much. So much care and thought _for him and him alone_.

He tried to consider her as a nakama. That didn’t work. He knew he wanted more. He didn’t want himself to want more.

He didn’t deserve being loved by her. He felt guilty that she continued to love him.

He once told the guild they lived together because she wouldn’t go away. The truth was he had to and wanted to stay with her.

After the guild disbanded, she followed him around. They settled in the deserted village and lived in separate houses. She screamed in her sleep one night and he went to check on her. She had nightmare seeing him killed by dragon hatchlings.

Her face was pale and twisted. He shook her out of her terrible dream. She caught the sight of him in dim candle light he lit in a hurry. She was stunned by fear. She lay there and stared at him, tears gushed out from her eyes. He pulled her up into a hug. Her thin night dress was soaked in sweat. Her hands trembled so much and couldn’t bring them around his waist. She mumbled his name and cried herself back to sleep in his arms.

Then they started to live in the same house.

He wanted to protect her and chase her nightmares away. However, all he did was get her killed for his sake and made her cry all the time.

But Juvina was right. There was chance Jubvia may turn away from him. Or she might be won over by some better guy.

He was glad to see her on the train to Drasil. She seemed not mad about him went off with Team Natsu without her, again. It felt right to have her walking next to him.

After defeating Aldoron, he saw her being bit tipsy in the pub. She was wearing a little thin dress to keep all her bandages intact. As usual, she ran to hug him saying she was glad to see him safe.

Everything felt right. She was next to him, giving him her affection. Arms wrapped around his shoulder and hands clung to his neck. She was no more the sad drunk. She looked very satisfied clinging to him.

She probably wouldn’t remember it in the morning, so he returned her hug, kind of.

His little plan of not letting people in his heart completely failed with her. He couldn’t resist the temptation of her any longer. That’s the thing he never knew he wanted. He wanted her to be someone that would never go away. He wanted her to be the one he could always go back to.

Ahh, he couldn’t wait for the quest to be completed. He wanted to go back to her. He wanted to do it how she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I can do with more Gruvia......


End file.
